Alice of Hetalia Sacrifice
by liondancer17
Summary: The curious tale of how five nations fell into wonderland, and how none ever returned. Rated for death. Fem!France and Fem!America are used.


A/N I love Alice of Human Sacrifice, so I decided to do this brief songfic. I hope you guys enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, or vocaloid.

* * *

**_The first ALICE was a wrathful woman of the Spade  
And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand  
Never hesitating to slay all within her way,  
Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.  
Deep into the darkened forest, ALICE walked the line  
Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin.  
If it were not for the murderous wake left behind,  
No one would have suspected that she had ever been._**

Natalya smiled darkly from her place in the cell, the padded jacket holding her in place. Chains crawled across her entire body, holding the strong woman in place.

When she had arrived in this hell, she had been an innocent, smiling girl, gifted with a scarlet blade. But with all the mad people here, it wasn't long before she herself would go mad. Slashing down every person in her path, and leaving a glorious, beautiful trail of blood. Oh, how it drove her to ecstasy to think of all of the beautiful, glorious blood she had left behind! She couldn't help but giggle madly at the thought. It was so divine!

She was Alice, she would be free, and she would take this wonderland, and turn it into her haven of bloodshed, the beautiful crimson, and death.

With the children coming, she would one day be free. All they had to do was find her sword, and they would die.

* * *

**_The second ALICE was a fragile man of the Diamond.  
The broken echoes of the lies, within demented words.  
He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland,  
Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.  
Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose,  
Was shot by a mad man who silenced him to death.  
Single rose bloomed in his place, with no music composed,  
A twisted grin, this dying man lay breathing his last breath._**

Ivan smiled at himself in the mirror, his eyes wide, and his grin wider. A gun was planted on his temple, and his finger lay over the trigger.

He had tried. Oh yes, he had tried to clean up the blood of this place. Singing beauteous promise of peace and heaven, as long ast they all loved him. Yet it still didn't work. They were animals, monsters, all of them. They wanted death. This place was hell. Not a wonderland at all, it was a hell. It drove him mad.

He grinned wider, and pulled the trigger.

The blood that covered his face looked just like a red, red rose.

* * *

**_The third ALICE was an innocent young girl of Club,  
An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland  
She charmed the people in the land to every beck and call  
A peculiar country answering to each command.  
So she rose into the throne to be the country's Queen  
Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.  
Soon the Queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream,  
Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime._**

Francoise smiled at her face in the mirror. The one spattered in blood, the one from the last Alice. The thing that smiled back was dead, a rotted, dead corpse.

Oh, how beautiful she was.

She didn't even remember when she had first come to this land. It had been so very very long ago, but she didn't mind. It was all hers, all of it. She had died so very long ago, but here she was, and she was ruling.

It was so very marvelous!

But there were rumors. Oh yes, there were rumors of a new Alice. Now, she couldn't have that, could she? Not with how long she had worked to be here, to hold on, even after death!

Giggling, the mad woman stroked her cheek, watching as rotted flesh fell away. It was so simple! All she had to do was let the first Alice's sword fall into their hands.

* * *

_**Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush**_  
_**The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts **_

_**The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity.**_  
_**Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come.**_  
_**A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother.**_  
_**They came the closest to being the true Alice, but...**_  
_**They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in**_** Wonderland.**

Amelia and Matthew wandered with wide eyes through the forest. It was such a beautiful sight, awe-inspiring. They had no idea where they were, but it was very, very curious and beautiful.

Clutched in Matthew's hand was the invitation to the castle, an ace of hearts with their names on it. Both were following a leaf-dappled path with roses fallen onto the ground. Amelia ran ahead, giggling and spinning as she saw the rose petals fall onto their fingers.

"Mattie~! Look!" she called out to her brother. She spun around, smiling at him.

Her brother was clutching a blood stained sword, and was smiling.

That was the last thing she ever saw.

* * *

A/N please review~!


End file.
